Albus Potter and the DA
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Albus is a fifth year. He is Quidditch Captain and a boy, Tom Pine joins Slytherin house. New teacher Professor Creevey teaches Potions and Albus decides to set a Defence Club up to fight against Delphi. 5/14
1. Part 1

ALBUS POTTER AND THE DA  
PART 1

Chapter 1: The new boy

"Hello, My name's Albus. This is Scorpius. This is Polly, Rose and Dominique And you are..."My name's Tom. Tom Pine."  
"Hi, Tom," replied Rose

"PLEASE PUT ON YOUR UNIFORMS! PREFECTS, TO THE PREFECT CARRIAGE!" a voice boomed.

Scorpius, Rose and Dominique jumped up.  
"Better go," said Scorpius, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, see you," replied Albus.

"Oh, pass me, Crookshanks, will you?" asked Rose

Albus passed Rose the cage.

"Thanks."

* * *

Chapter 2: A new teacher

"Glad you're in Slytherin house," said Dominique to Tom in the common room. "Hey, have you heard? This dude called Dennis Creevey is our new potions professor!"

"Yeah, Dom. I heard," replied Albus gloomily.

"Al? What's up?" asked Scorpius.

"James. In the hols, James was teasing me that I'd never be a good Quidditch captain."

"Ignore that bastard," replied Scorpius. "He's just a total bitch."

Albus laughed. "Never heard you say my brother's a bitch. You never normally swear. Hey. Before I met you, my parents used to mention your family name and often accompanied by a very ugly swear word. You know, our parents were arch-enemies."

"Really?" enquired Scorpius.

"Really."

* * *

The 5th years filed into the class.

"Good afternoon, class!" said Dennis.

A low murmuring broke out.

"I said, 'Good afternoon, class!'"

"Good afternoon professor Creevey."

"No need for cauldrons. Textbooks and exercise books out please."

Rose raised her hand.

"Sir? Who hired you? My parents wouldn't hire someone..."

"No, it wasn't your parents. It was Percy Weasley."

"Dad?" asked Lucy.

Roxanne nudged Lucy.

"Shut up, you dumb bitch!" mouthed Roxanne.

Lucy gasped.

"Now, today we are looking at the draught of peace potion. We are going to make it next week. So, I'd like you to write down the ingredients for it then write the properties of moonstone. Go on, start."

Rose raised her hand.

"Yes, miss...?"

"Rose Weasley," replied Rose. "Sir, how are we supposed to know what moonstones do without doing the practical!"

"Well, Miss Weasley, open your textbook and read about it!" replied Dennis.

* * *

Chapter 3: the Club

"Hello, I'm Albus. This is Rose and we are your leaders for Defence Against the Dark Arts to defeat Delphi and potions, as Creevey is such a bad teacher. Rose?"

"Well, I'd thought we'd split into two. Those who want to do potions, come with Al, Defence, with me. Alright. Any questions?"

"Right then, let's get started."

* * *

**_Hi! Thanks for reading Part 1. Part 2 is patronuses, bodom. Be prepared for OWLs!_**


	2. part 2

PART 2

Chapter 4: Patronuses.

Albus grinned broadly as his father smiled at him.

"Glad to see you fighting back," said Harry, grinning. "There was a woman called Dolores Umbridge and she was like Creevey. She believed that you should do theory, not practical."

"Yeah, dad. I know. You taught Dumbledore's Army a Patronus charm, right? I sent an owl asking if you'd like to teach the Defence-Potions Association the Patronus, didn't I?"

"Yes, I got the note. Your mother is very proud of you," replied Harry, smiling broadly. "So, if you don't know, my name's Harry and I am Albus, James and Lily's dad and I work at the Ministry. I set up Dumbledore's Army with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and today, I and your Herbology professor, Professor Longbottom, who I knew as Neville, are going to teach you the Patronus charm. First, I'd like to tell us what our patronuses are. Yes, Rose?

"Your Patronus is a stag and Professor Longbottom's is non-corporeal!" replied Rose.

"Excellent, take 10 points to Gryffindor," replied Neville.

A phone buzzed. "Sorry," said Lily. "It's my phone. It's a message from Octavia. "

_Hi Lily,_

_I'm Confused. Where is the Room of Requirement?_

_Octavia xox_

* * *

Chapter 5: _The_ Battle

"NOW!" cried Albus.

5 wands lit and aimed at the death eaters.

"Stupefy!" cried Scorpius.

The death eater took off her mask.

"Millicent?" wondered Scorpius incredulously.

"Yes," sneered Millicent. " So, before I-"

A crash. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Daphne, Arthur and Draco came in.

"Millicent Malfoy!"

Millicent turned. "Oh, hello, Draco. How nice to see you. Now, join us!"

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" cried Hermione. She swung her arm back to punch Millicent in the face.

"Just like 3rd year, eh?" said Draco to Harry. "Remember when she punched me in the face?"

"Yeah," replied Harry.

* * *

Millicent and Arthur were duelling.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light hit Arthur Weasley in the chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Ginny and Ron at the same time.

Hermione put her arm around Ron, Harry around Ginny.

"Sorry," panted Neville and Luna. "Are we-"

They fell silent, staring at Arthur Weasley's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry, Gin," said Neville quietly. Luna nodded.

"Dom!" cried Hermione. "Are you alright?"

Dominique shook her head. She pointed at her ankle.

"Ah, Episkey!" cried Hermione.

Dominique's ankle was fixed in a trice. Hermione held her hand out to pull her up.

"Merci, ma tante Hermione."

* * *

CHAPTER 6 a new era of love

"Al?" asked Tom.

"Tom, wait," said Harry. "I think he's being possessed."

"No." said Albus, his eyes gleaming red, looking directly in Delphi's brown eyes, his voice shaking a bit. "You're the weak one. And you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

"Al?" asked Harry gently. "Are you alright?"

Albus's eyes slowly turned green again. "I-I- I'm fine, dad. Just feel awfully weak."

"Al," replied Ginny. "I'm taking you home and you can stay there to rest. If that's alright with you, Harry?"

"I agree with your mum. Let's get you home, and we can talk about James. He's giving you a lot of grief because he's bullying you?"

Albus nodded.

"We'll tell Professor McGonagall," continued Harry, "And we'll ground James in his room for all summer. In fact, he can tidy his room every day. Okay?"

Albus nodded, tears welling up in his bottle-green eyes, his parents finally supporting him and loving him as much as they loved James and Lily.

* * *

**_HI! _**

**_Book 6, Albus Potter and the 5 Horcruxes left will be coming out very soon. Please wait and tell me what you have been reading on my BOOK CLUB forum!_**

**_-Gaia_**


End file.
